No Importa Que
by noone00
Summary: Dicen que el amor verdadero vence cualquier obstáculo. Tai y Sora deberán comprobar esa teoría y demostrar que su amor, es capaz de vencer los kilómetros que los separan.
1. Prologo

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Los ya no tan "niños" elegidos estaban de vacaciones de verano antes de un nuevo período de estudios: El superior Joe comenzaría su segundo año de universidad, la segunda generación de los niños elegidos (exceptuando a Cody) seguirían en la secundaria, al igual que Izzy y Mimi, aunque estos últimos estarán en su último año. Y por último, Yamato, Taichi y Sora, comenzarían su primer año como universitarios. El grupo estaba pasando un fin de semana en uno de los hoteles de la zona costera, disfrutando del sol, la playa y la relajación que necesitaban tan desesperadamente. Pero no todos se estaban divirtiendo; cierta chica pelirroja se notaba pensativa.

―Cielo, ¿estás bien?―preguntó Taichi. El digielegido del valor de ahora 18 años, cuerpo musculoso, gracias a todas sus horas jugando soccer, le preguntó algo preocupado por su novia. Sora, una chica de la misma edad que Taichi, de tez blanca, pelo pelirrojo que le llegaba al hombro, de cuerpo atlético, vestía la parte superior del bikini y un pantalón jean corto, se encontraba acostada en el regazo de su novio, el cual utilizaba el tronco de una palmera como soporte y para brindarles una sombra acogedora. La chica usaba unos lentes de sol, teniendo siempre la mirada fija en las olas que chocaban contra la orilla.

―Sí, estoy bien; solo estoy…algo cansada―respondió ella, acariciando sus manos, entrelazadas en su abdomen.

― ¿En serio? Porque sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea―dijo él, besando su pelo tiernamente.

―En serio, estoy bien―dijo ella, levantando la cabeza, para verlo frente a frente, forzando una sonrisa, que al parecer, pareció sincera, ya que el chico se la devolvió y se inclinó para darle un beso casto―Solo quiero decirle algo a todos.

― ¿Qué cosa? ¿Es algo malo?―preguntó con un tono preocupado en su voz.

―Me tengo que ir―dijo ella, evadiendo la respuesta. Se incorporó rápidamente, recogió sus pertenencias y se fue de la playa.

Taichi quedó perplejo ¿Qué le pasaba a su novia? En sus 4 años de noviazgo nunca se había comportado así. Él y Sora nunca se ocultaban nada; eso era raro. Miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos: Davis, Joe e Izzy estaban viendo algo en la arena; Hikari y Takeru, conversaban tomados de la mano, a orillas de la playa, compartiendo uno que otro beso (cosa que no era de mucho agrado para Tai), no sabía dónde estaban Yolei y Ken, y no le importaba. Y por último, estaban Yamato y Mimi, en el mar, zambulléndose, mojándose entre ellos y, de vez en cuando, al igual que Takeru y Hikari, compartían unos besos, con la diferencia de que éstos eran más apasionados de lo que deberían, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en público. Todos se veían de lo más normal, entonces...¿que es lo que quiere Sora con todos?Taichi comenzó a rememorar los últimos días, y tal vez era algo despistado, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no había notado nada fuera de lo usual. Bufó frustrado; sea lo que fuera que estuviera molestando a Sora, no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y el grupo estaba reunido en una gran mesa en el restaurante del hotel. Todos hablaban; risas llenaban la mesa, exceptuando una pareja: Taichi y Sora, que desde su conversación en la playa, no se habían dirigido la palabra.

―Chicos…necesito decirles algo―dijo Sora, llamando la atención de todos.

― ¿Qué pasa, Sora?―preguntó Hikari.

―Lo que pasa es que yo…―empezó diciendo la chica, antes de ser interrumpida.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás embarazada!―exclamó una histérica Yolei.

― ¡¿Qué?!―gritaron todos.

― ¡¿Qué?!―gritó Taichi casi cayéndose de la silla, mirando a Sora con una cara de verdadero pánico.

―NO―gritó Sora―no estoy embarazada; es otro asunto―dijo recuperando la compostura, respiró hondo y dijo lo que quería decir desde el principio―He conseguido una beca para estudiar mi carrera completa en una Universidad muy prestigiosa―al momento, todos los presentes dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros y frases como _"Felicidades", "¡Que buena noticia", "Muy bien, Sora", _entre otras mas, se hicieron presentes en el ambiente_―_…en Estados Unidos y yo…ya acepté―se produjo un silencio incomodo. ¿Sora se iba?

―Pues…felicidades Sora: ¡Es una gran oportunidad! Espero que te vaya muy bien, amiga―dijo el superior Joe, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había creado.

―Sí, felicidades―empezó a decir Yamato― no voy a mentir: nos tomó por sorpresa, pero sé que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos alegramos de que aproveches esta oportunidad―dijo sinceramente―aunque te vamos a extrañar mucho―todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el rubio. Un golpe en la mesa retumbó en la atmosfera e hizo que todos los presentes fijaran su vista en el castaño al lado de Sora, el cual, mantenía sus manos empuñadas. Sin decir ni una palabra, se levantó bruscamente de la silla y salió del lugar, dejando a todos sus amigos detrás. Sora cerró los ojos fuertemente para detener las rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban con surgir; se sentía fatal: estaba segura de que Taichi estaba furioso y no iba a ser fácil razonar con él.

* * *

Hace más de una hora que había salido de la cena, sin decir a donde. Estaba sentado debajo de la misma palmera en la que estaba esta tarde con Sora, viendo las olas arremeter contra la orilla, con aire pensativo. Se sentía frustrado, triste, engañado y sobre todo, asustado. Tenía miedo de este cambio. Sora se iba al otro lado del mundo; su Cielo se iba. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para estar tanto tiempo alejada de ella? La conocía desde siempre y la ha amado con todo su ser. ¡Dios, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?!

―Taichi…―escuchó como alguien lo llamaba detrás de él. Sabia quien era, claro que sabia―Taichi, tenemos que hablar―volvió a llamar; él no le respondió―Las cosas no son así…― Tal vez era el enojo y el miedo que nublaron su juicio, pero para Tai fue la hipocresía más grande que haya oído en su vida.

― ¿No lo son?―preguntó el con una voz cargada de veneno―Al parecer eres una egoísta, que no piensa en mas nadie que en sí misma.

― ¿Yo soy la egoísta?―preguntó confundida― ¡¿Yo soy la egoísta?!―repitió la pregunta, esta vez, exaltada y furiosa. Taichi cuando quería, podía ser un verdadero idiota.

― ¡Sí, eres una egoísta!―gritó el muchacho, levantándose y colocándose frente a frente a Sora, mirándola dolido, directamente a los ojos― ¡Te vas! ¡Simplemente te largas y no te importa absolutamente nada de lo que vivimos ni de lo que viviste aquí!―dijo colérico.

―Si seguir mis sueños me convierte en una egoísta, pues si, ¡lo soy!―le rebatió ella. Sabia como se ponía Taichi cuando se enojaba; se volvía irracional y la única forma de entrarlo en razón es decirle sus verdades y ponerlo en su lugar―Tú eres el que siempre me dice que siga mis sueños, que no me rinda, y ahora que trato de hacerlo, ¿me reprimes y me dices que soy egoísta?― las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse libres por sus mejillas. Taichi se sintió verdaderamente mal; ella no era la egoísta aquí, pero es que no podía evitarlo; era una noticia muy grande para digerir y estaba afectando su buen juicio.

― ¿Cuándo te vas?―preguntó luchando por mantener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

―En…un mes―le respondió. Un mes, 30 días, 720 horas: poco tiempo y su cielo se iría―No sabes lo difícil que ha sido. Mi vida está aquí, con los chicos, con mis padres…contigo, pero tampoco puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad así… lo siento―dijo rompiendo en llanto nuevamente. Taichi sintió como su corazón se oprimía; lo único que odiaba más que ver a Sora llorar, era que él fuera el causante de ello. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella desapareciera―lo siento―volvió a suspirar la chica.

―No tienes nada de que disculparte; yo soy el insensible y egoísta aquí―dijo él, separándose de ella para tomar su rostro entre sus grandes manos y mirarla a los ojos― Tienes razón, es tu sueño y debes luchar para alcanzarlo, y…yo te voy a apoyar en todo…Te amo, Sora y yo quiero que seas feliz.

―Yo también… te amo Tai― respondió ella entre sollozos― ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

―Todo seguirá igual; haremos que funcione, te lo prometo― y la besó; un beso tierno que se tornó en apasionado; un beso que sellaba su promesa, la promesa de estar juntos no importa qué o quién.

* * *

El mes pasó volando y ahora, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en el aeropuerto para despedir a una de sus más cercanas amigas. Uno por uno se acercaron a ella, despidiéndose con palabras y abrazos afectivos unos más profundos que otros, entre lagrimas, le decían, no un adiós, sino un hasta luego. La última persona por despedirse se acercaba a ella; esto sería lo más difícil. Taichi se acercó a ella y la abrazó, con todo el cariño que sentía por ella.

―Cuídate, mucho mi Cielo…Te Amo―dijo. Ella se aferró más a él y dejó escapar un sollozo en su pecho― No importa que estés al otro lado del mundo, nos amamos y eso es lo que importa.

―También te amo, Tai; nunca lo olvides―dijo ella separándose un poco de él y vio que estaba llorando. Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó. Se besaron como si fuera el último que compartirían o, por lo menos, en un intento de que les durara hasta la próxima vez que se volvieran a ver. Una voz por el altoparlante hizo que se separaran; ya era hora de partir. Se separaron con pesadez como si les doliera hacerlo y realmente dolía.

―Te amo―dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ella tomó su bolso y comenzó a alejarse. Giró por última vez y se despidió una vez más de sus amigos, para luego desparecer por una de las puertas.

―Te amo, no me importa la distancia, esto va a funcionar_―_ dijo Taichi, saliendo del aeropuerto con sus amigos. Hará lo que sea necesario para que esto funcione, como que se llamaba Taichi Yagami.

* * *

**El tema de las relaciones a distancia siempre me ha llamado la atención, por lo que pensé en hacer un fic al respecto. En realidad, ya había subido este prólogo un año atrás, pero por diversas razones, lo borré, pero decidí darle otra oportunidad. Si les ha gustado, déjenme saber para seguirla =)**

**Posdata: Si siguen mi historia: "¡Como Odio el Amor!", les aviso que estoy trabajando en el capitulo y que actualizare la semana próxima ;)**


	2. First Day

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

En el preciso momento en que pisó el aeropuerto, una sensación de abandono se apoderó de ella. Cayó en cuenta de que estaba en un país desconocido, totalmente sola, al otro lado del mundo. Estaba ansiosa de empezar esta nueva aventura, pero primero, debía encontrar al representante del Instituto entre aquel mar de personas. Miroo hacia todos lados, tratando de vislumbrar alguna señal de aquel misterioso hombre, la cual encontró, al ver un pequeño letrero con su nombre, sobresalir entre la multitud.

―Hola. ―saludó ella llegando a su lado, arrastrando sus maletas.

―Muy buenas noches, señorita, ¿usted es Sora? ―preguntó un hombre mayor con notorio acento, barbudo y algo regordete, mientras le sonreía amablemente.

―En efecto, mucho gusto, señor…

―Peter, Peter Adams, coordinador del área de diseño; quise venir personalmente a recibirte.

―Vaya, gracias; espero no haberlo importunado.

―Para nada. Quería conocer a la autora de tan magníficos diseños; tus bocetos eran impresionantes. ―ella sonrioo complacida. Sabía que sus diseños habían gustado, por algo le habían aceptado en esa prestigiosa universidad y le habían otorgado la beca. El señor Adams ayudó a la pelirroja con su equipaje, lo guardó en la cajuela de lo que Sora supuso era su auto y emprendieron camino hacia la que sería su nueva casa.

La pelirroja miraba maravillada los grandes rascacielos, iluminados e imponentes sobresaliendo en el oscuro cielo de la Noche. Sabía que New York era así, gracias a las descripciones que tenia sobre el lugar, pero era muy diferente verlo en persona y comprobar lo majestuosa que era. Sonrioo tristemente. Como le gustaría compartir la vista con Tai.

―Hemos llegado. ―respondió el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos. Observó como ingresaban a un majestuoso y bello campus. Aun no podía creer que estuviera a punto de comenzar a realizar sus sueños; de verdad estaba ahí, estaba pasando. ―Este será tu dormitorio. ―dijo mientras se estacionaba frente a un edificio. Se bajó del auto y descargó las valijas de la chica. ― Me gustaría introducirte a la universidad de manera más apropiada, pero ya es muy tarde y supongo que debes estar agotada por el largo viaje. Aquí están tus llaves; recuerda que mañana a las 2 pm, será la inducción para los estudiantes nuevos. El punto de encuentro será en el asta que sostiene la bandera. ―dijo mientras le señalaba el lugar. ―Bueno, creo que eso es todo; buenas noches, señorita Takenouchi y bienvenida.

―Gracias. ―la pelirroja lo vio alejarse en la oscuridad. Tomó sus cosas e ingresó al edificio y comenzó a buscar su nueva casa, la cual, por juzgar la numeración estaba en el tercer nivel. Sora, siendo una chica atlética, no tendría ningún problema con subir por las escaleras, pero estaba tan agotada que sentía que iba a llorar de solo pensar en subirlas. Se armó de fuerzas y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, la cual cabe destacar, estaba al final del pasillo. Tomó la llave y abrió el dormitorio. Para ser un apartamento de estudiante, no estaba nada mal. Tenía una cama, una mesita de noche, otra mesa donde podría hacer sus diseños con comodidad, una TV, un pequeño baño y hasta una pequeña cocina para que se hiciera algún que otro bocadillo, pero lo que más le encantaba era aquel pequeño balcón con vista hacia el campus. Solo contaba con una silla y una pequeña mesita, pero era más que suficiente para que pudiera relajarse en un futuro cercano luego de un día estresante.

No era un lugar muy amplio, pero sin duda contenía todo lo que necesitaba; era perfecto.

Subió su maleta en su cama y comenzó a buscar su pijama. Estaba muy cansada para ponerse a ordenar todas sus pertenencias. Ya tendría toda la mañana para hacerlo. Cuando estuvo vestida, tomó su celular y marcó un numero.

―¿Sora?

―Hola, mamá.

―Hola, hija. ¿Cómo es todo por allá?

―Está bien, aunque estoy algo desubicada, pero es normal, ¿no?

―Sí. ―respondió. ― Aun no puedo creer que estés viviendo al otro lado del mundo, tu sola…

―Ay mamá, no empecemos…

―Soy tu madre y tengo derecho a estar preocupada. ―Sora suspiró. ―T e enviaré algo de dinero de manera mensual como acordamos, ¿bien?

―Sí, pero aun así, buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo.

―No, señorita, debes concentrarte en tus estudios.

―No te preocupes, mamá; estaré concentrada; te lo prometo.

―Sora, ya habíamos discutido esto.

―Sí, y yo te dije que lo haría, así que…

Pudo escuchar a su madre suspirar del otro lado de la línea y sonrioo complacida: había ganado el argumento.

―Está bien, no insistiré. ―se rindió la mujer. ―¿Qué hora es allá?

―Son como las 11:30 de la noche…¿y allá?

―Son las 12:30 del medio día. ―dijo ― Debes estar cansada.

―No tienes idea…―dijo. ―Es mejor que me vaya a dormir.

―Buenas noches, mi cielo. Cuídate y te amo.

―Eso hare; también te amo, mamá.

Sora cortó la llamada. Estuvo tentada a llamar a cierto castaño, pero supuso que estaría en la Universidad, resolviendo todos los pendientes que le quedaban por resolver a su ingreso. Dejó su celular en la mesita de noche, apagó las luces y se dejó levar por Morfeo.

* * *

―Aun no me llama.

―Tai, por favor…

―¿Y si se olvidó de mi? ¿Y si tiene un nuevo novio? ¡Sora ya no me quiere! ―Yamato rodó los ojos.

―Sé que eres un idiota, pero hoy te estás esmerando. ―respondió el rubio. ―Está del otro lado del mundo; debe estar ocupada arreglando sus cosas, con los papeles de la Universidad…ya llamará. ―Taichi la miroo no muy convencido. ―Deja de mirarme así, sabes que tengo razón.

―No lo dirías si estuvieras en mi situación. ―dijo mirándolo de manera acusadora, achicando los ojos. ―Tú tienes a Mimi a tu alcance…

Debía darle la razón. No podía opinar mucho sobre el tema, ya que no era su situación, pero Sora se había ido hace poco y Tai estaba insoportable. Habían pasado todo el día resolviendo asuntos de la Universidad que tenían que ver con los horarios de su materia y en ningún momento, Tai había dejado de revisar su teléfono. Sabía que extrañaba a la pelirroja, pero el castaño tenía que entender que Sora estaba ocupada en otras cosas más importantes. Y ahora, eran las 7 de la noche, se dirigían a su hogar y el mayor de los Yagami no dejaba de preocuparse.

―Si sigues en ese modo de neurótico, Sora buscará un neoyorquino que la consuele. ―Yamato no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver la expresión de pánico de su amigo. ―Solo bromeo, Tai; que sensible.

―No me pareció divertido…

―Está bien, está bien; nos vemos mañana. ―dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba de él.

Taichi continuó su camino hacia su hogar. No había pasado tanto tiempo y ya extrañaba a su pelirroja favorita. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lograría sobrevivir todo ese tiempo sin ella. La había tenido a su lado desde siempre y era simplemente inhumano saber que ella estaba, literalmente, del otro lado del mundo.

―¡Ya llegué!

―¡Qué bueno, hijo! ¡¿Cómo estuvo tu día?! ―preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

―Supongo que bien. ―le respondió dirigiéndose a su habitación. Todos en su familia sabían que estaba decaído por la partida de Sora, así que, no lo presionaban y le tenían consideración.

El castaño se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Por qué aun no lo llamaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo o simplemente se le había olvidado? Tomo su teléfono y le escribió por Whatsapp:

_**Cielo, ¿estás ocupada? Estoy conectado; podemos hacer un videochat…**_

Pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que notó como ella se conectaba. Con un par de clics, apareció la imagen de su adorada novia, notablemente adormilada, en la pantalla.

―Hola, ¿acaso te desperté?

―Algo así…―respondió mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de disipar el sueño.

―Lo siento. ¿Qué hora es allá?

―Son…las 8 de la mañana…al parecer, me quedé dormida. ―dijo mientras bostezaba. ―¿Cómo estás?

―Supongo que bien, aunque te extraño, ¿sabes? ―ella sonrioo tristemente.

―Yo también te extraño, pero iré de visita para las fiestas. ―trató de animar. Viviría, aproximadamente, unos tres o cuatro años en el extranjero, era más factible tener las esperanzas en lo que estaba más próximo. ―Y dime, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

―Lo de siempre. Hoy estuvimos resolviendo algunos asuntos de la Universidad; comenzamos en dos días.

―¡Eso es genial! ¿Estás emocionado?

―Sí, hasta tengo las materias que tomaré. ―respondió. ― ¿Qué hay de ti?

―No mucho. El cambio de horario acabará conmigo, ―Tai rió levemente. ― tengo la inducción esta tarde, ya sabes, un tour por el Instituto, las reglas…y debo desempacar todo.

―Al parecer estas ocupada.

―Sí y las clases ni siquiera han empezado.

Tai sonrioo tristemente

― ¿Crees que podamos hacer esto a menudo? No quiero perder el contacto contigo.

―Espero que sí, Tai, pero sabes que ahora somos universitarios, estaremos más ocupados y además, diferimos en horario… ―Tai suspiró. Como siempre, Sora tenía razón. ―pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentemos, después de todo, somos Tai y Sora, el dúo dinámico. ―El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa de su novia en la pantalla. Ella estaba en lo cierto y sentía que la distancia solo sería una prueba más en su relación.

―Te amo, mi Cielo. ―ella lo miroo tiernamente.

―También te amo. ―le respondió. Era difícil decírselo estando tan lejos de él, pero era inevitable, de verdad lo amaba y le dolía no poder estar a su lado en esos momentos y más aun, no poder besarlo ni abrazarlo después de hacerlo.

La joven pareja conversó por un tiempo más hasta que la pelirroja estuvo obligada a acabar la conversación, ya que tenía cosas que hacer. En el preciso momento en que el videochat acabó, los dos suspiraron derrotados. Esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaban…

* * *

_**Ha pasado tiempo, lo sé, lo siento, he estado muy ocupada, pero gracias a Dios, aquí está el capitulo. Muchas gracias por los favs, el follow y el review. Me alegró el día, en verdad.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, siéntanse libres de comentar,**_

_**Cuídense, **_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Nuevas Etapas

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Al observar ese inmenso edificio frente a él, no pudo evitar sentir algo de ansiedad. Le emocionaba esta nueva etapa de su vida, pero las expectativas eran grandes y, hasta cierto punto, lo abrumaban. Sobre todo por el hecho de que cierta pelirroja estaba, literalmente, del otro lado del mundo…

─ ¿Te quedarás todo el día parado ahí?

─Buenos días para ti también, Yamato… ─ El rubio sonrió.

─Pensé que tendrías pánico al llegar al aula, no a la entrada de la universidad. ─se burló.

─ ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ─ se quejó el castaño. Su relación con Yamato normalmente se basaba en bromas y en hacer enojar al otro, pero en esos momentos, le gustaría que fuera un poco comprensivo con él. ─ ¿No ves que estoy algo nervioso?

─ ¿El gran Taichi Yagami está nervioso? Eso sí que no me lo creo.

─Yamato…─dijo en modo de advertencia.

─Está bien, está bien…─respondió. ─ ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

─Es que…todo es tan abrumador; todo nuevo y sin…

─Sora. ─terminó de decir. El castaño guardó silencio. Él sabía que no debía ser fácil la situación de tener a tu novia del otro lado del mundo y no ser capaz de abrazarla, besarla…Nada más de imaginarse en una situación así con su princesa, le causaba un gran malestar.

─La extraño demasiado.

─Todos la extrañamos, pero no podemos dejar que eso nos detenga. Tú más que nadie sabes que se enojará si se entera de que estamos sufriendo por ella. ─Tai sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que tenía razón. ─Así que, lo mejor que podemos hacer es iniciar nuestra vida universitaria.

Aun con incertidumbre, siguió a su mejor amigo a través del concurrido campus. Esperaba que todo saliese bien.

* * *

Era increíble como en tres días, ya tenía una montaña de proyectos por hacer. Y es que como la universidad se regía en trimestres, tenía una metodología mucho más rápida e intensa que otras que se componían por semestres. Al principio, se sintió abrumada, pero a medida que organizaba su itinerario adecuadamente, logró calmarse. Después de todo, ella no era de las de darse por vencida a la primera. En esos momentos, se dirigía a su habitación, cargando uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo. El día había sido largo y necesitaba con urgencia un descanso. Subía escalón por escalón, algo distraída, pensando en cierto castaño. En esos momentos debía de estar experimentando su primer día como estudiante universitario y a ella le hubiese gustado estar ahí.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente al colisionar con otra persona, tirando todo lo que llevaba en sus manos.

─ ¡Lo lamento tanto! ─ se excusó en inglés, aun con un acento bastante marcado.

─No te preocupes, estaba distraída. ─respondió la otra voz. ─ ¿Es un acento japonés el que detecto? ─ ante esa pregunta, la pelirroja levantó la vista encontrándose con una chica de su edad, de pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos y de tez pálida.

─Sí.

─ ¡Eso es genial! Soy Rumiko, también soy de Japón. ─contestó mientras se reincorporaba y le entregaba las hojas que habían quedado desparramadas en el suelo.

─Mucho gusto, Rumiko; soy Sora.

─Encantada de conocerte. ─respondió. ─ ¿Tu dormitorio está en este piso?

─Sí, es ese de allá. ─expresó señalándolo.

─Yo estoy en el piso de abajo por si necesitas algo, pero de seguro nos encontraremos en alguna clase.

─Pero no te he visto en ninguna…

─Es que casi siempre llego tarde, ─admitió apenada. ─pero ya estoy trabajando en eso. ─Sora sonrió. ─ Ha sido un placer conocerte, Sora, nos vemos.

La pelirroja la despidió con un pequeño asentimiento. Parecía una chica agradable y se sentía aliviada de encontrar a alguien que finalmente, tenía algo importante en común con ella. Terminó de llegar a su habitación, cerró con llave, dejó sus papeles sobre el escritorio y se dirigió directamente a prepararse un baño. En cuestión de minutos, ya se encontraba totalmente sumergida en las relajantes aguas. A penas estaba empezando y ya estaba estresada, pero lo consideraba normal. No podía esperar que la secundaria y la universidad tuviesen la misma intensidad; eran dos niveles totalmente distintos.

Cuando notó sus dedos arrugados por el agua, decidió que ya era momento de salir. Se envolvió en una toalla, para luego vestirse con sus cómodas pijamas y tirarse de lleno en la cama. Faltaban 15 para las 10 pm y muchos de sus compañeros de clases estaban de parranda, cosa que ella admiraba. No entendía cómo tenían la energía para hacerlo.

Tomo su teléfono y escribió un sencillo mensaje.

**Sora T**: ¿Estas ocupado?

No tardó mucho en llegar una respuesta.

**Taichi Y**: Depende quien pregunte; si eres Yamato, siempre estoy ocupado.

La pelirroja sonrió.

**Taichi Y:** Podemos hacer un FaceTime.

**Sora T**: ¿Tienes tu laptop a mano?

**Taichi Y**: Lo haremos desde el teléfono.

En cuestión de segundos, ya se estaban viendo a través de las pantallas.

─Estás muy bella, mi cielo. ─ella frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Yagami?

─ ¿Por qué debo querer algo?

─Estoy en pijamas, despeinada y con el cabello húmedo y tu vienes y me saltas con eso. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

─ No tengo la culpa de tener una novia tan ardiente.

─Está bien, te creo; gracias. ─respondió ella. ─ ¿Cómo va tu primer día como universitario?

─Bien, supongo. Tengo una hora libre hasta mi próxima clase. ─respondió. ─ ¿Qué me dices tú? ─ella se encogió de hombros.

─Mucha tarea, a decir verdad. Estoy alistándome para ir a la cama; tengo clases a las 7.

─ ¡¿De la mañana?! ─ preguntó alarmado. ─Es muy temprano para activar las neuronas…

─Es el horario que me tocó. ─ Taichi hizo una pequeña mueca─ No me mires así…

─Es que te conozco. Con un horario así, te vas a sobre-exigir en todo lo que hagas.

─Claro que no.

─Claro que sí.

─ ¡Que no!

─ ¡Que sí!

─ ¡Taichi!

─ ¡Sora!

Los dos no pudieron evitar una sonrisa.

─Siempre te las arregla para hacerme caer en tus juegos.

Él sonrió victorioso.

Hablaron durante toda esa hora hasta que el castaño tuvo que irse. Se despidieron y cerraron la sesión. Ambos sintieron una oleada de decepción cuando se desconectaron. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían separado y cada día se les hacía más difícil no extrañar al otro con locura y ambos sabían que a medida que sus estudios avanzaran, tendría aún menos tiempo para charlar aunque fuese por chat. Era una preocupación constante en sus mentes, pero sabían que si querían cumplir sus metas, no había nada que pudiesen hacer.

Sin más, él se dirigió a su clase mientras ella apagaba las luces para irse a dormir.

* * *

Tal vez fuese su imaginación, pero desde que Sora se había marchado y Tai deambulaba como alma en pena, Yamato se notaba más atento con ella. La mayoría de las veces, ella era la que planeaba todas sus salidas y demás atenciones, pero desde hace un tiempo, él se estaba esmerando más de lo normal por estar con ella. No quería que sonara a queja porque realmente lo disfrutaba, pero estaba preocupado de que algo lo estuviese molestando. Después de cenar y ver una película, empezaron a besarse y una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de que pudiese registrar qué pasaba, estaba experimentando ese indescriptible placer que solo su novio podría brindarle. En esos momentos, se encontraban abrazados, cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro y llenos de esa sensación inexplicable que sentían después de hacer el amor.

─Amor…

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Si algo te estuviese molestando, me lo dirías, ¿verdad? ─ Yamato guardó silencio por unos instantes, lo que obligó a la castaña a incorporarse un poco para ver su expresión. ─ ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Algo te molesta? ─el siguió sin responderle. ─ Yama…dime qué te pasa.

─ ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?

─Porque te conozco y, últimamente te estas comportando extraño. ¿Acaso… es por la partida de Sora?

─No exactamente…

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─preguntó mientras acariciaba su pecho y le regalaba pequeños besos en su cuello.

─Toda la situación que ha generado entre ella y Tai…

─ ¿Te molesta?

─Me preocupa.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ ¿Y si nos pasa a nosotros?

─Yamato…

─ No me digas que eso nunca pasará. Tienes todas las facilidades para irte al extranjero, especialmente, con tus padres tratando de conseguirte una educación más que superior. ─ Fue su turno de callar. ─No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

─ ¿De nuevo?

─Sí, Mimi… ─la miró con dolor en sus ojos. ─de nuevo…─ Ahí estaba…su infancia persiguiéndolo de nuevo. Ella sabía que tenía que ver con su madre, siempre tiene que ver con ella y el abandono que él sintió cuando sus padres se divorciaron. En los dos años que llevaban de relación, él se había abierto a ella y así, ella logró entenderlo como nunca antes. Cada vez que lo veía tan abatido, se sentía impotente.

Tomó su rostro levemente e hizo que la mirara.

─ Tienes razón; no puedo prometerte que eso no nos pase a nosotros, pero ese es uno de los riesgos de crecer. Lo que está pasando entre Tai y Sora es terrible, lo sé, pero si ellos pueden tratar de sobrellevarlo, si nos pasa, haremos lo mismo.

─ ¿Crees que lo logremos?

─ ¡Claro! Una muchacha caprichosa y un chico testarudo…estaremos bien.

El rubio sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Aunque sabía que no dejaría de preocuparse por el futuro, por los momentos, estaba tranquilo.

* * *

Estaba cansado, muy cansado…Al llegar a casa, tanto Hikari como su madre lo habían interrogado sobre su primer día de Universidad. Sin muchas ganas de entrar en detalle, les dio un pequeño resumen y se dirigió a su habitación, donde luego se arrojó de lleno en su cama.

Su supuesto mejor amigo, se había desaparecido con Mimi apenas acabaron sus clases y fueron a casa de ella a ver una película, cosa que él sabía que no era cierto. Los padres de Mimi habían salido de la ciudad y sabía muy bien qué tipo de actividades debían estar haciendo esos dos. Y los envidiaba…Le encantaría estar en esa situación con su pelirroja. Ni siquiera tenía que ser en ámbito pecaminoso, solo tenerla entre sus brazos, charlar sobre su día o sobre cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente porque con Sora todo era tan fácil y ahora que estaba lejos, estaba perdido.

Suspiró.

Se levantó de la cama para sentarse en el escritorio; era tiempo de empezar los deberes, pero antes escribió un último mensaje.

**_Para amar, se necesita valor. Menos mal que yo nunca me iré de tu vida ;)_**

**_Te amo, mi Cielo, ten un gran día._**

Ese mensaje fue lo primero que cierta pelirroja leyó al despertar esa mañana y la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro, jamás lo abandonó por el resto del día.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo sé, mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí, pero los estudios ocupan casi la totalidad de mi tiempo. Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar reviews; son una gran inspiración.**

**Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar.**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	4. Sintiendo la Distancia

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

─ ¡No voy a celebrar nada!

─Mimi…

─ ¡No, Sora! ─respondió la castaña. ─ ¿Cómo voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños sin mi mejor amiga?

─Hikari y Miyako están allá…

─No es lo mismo…─Sora suspiró. Era 23 de noviembre, el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga y ella se encontraba del otro lado del mundo. La castaña se veía notablemente triste a través de la pantalla y podía entenderla. Cuando ella se mudó nuevamente a Odaiba, ella tuvo que mudarse a Estados Unidos; ironía total.

─ Sí, pero mejor piensa en esto. ─comenzó. ─Estoy en exámenes finales y podré ir de visita pronto. ─Mimi pareció pensarlo. ─ Llegaré a principios de diciembre y me iré a mediados de enero; podemos aprovechar ese intervalo de tiempo.

─Está bien…, pero eso no quita que me encantaría que estuvieras aquí. ─Mimi observó la sonrisa triste que le dedicó la pelirroja. Y allí, entendió que debía dejar de insistir. Ella era la que estaba sola del otro lado del mundo y ella reclamándole haciéndola sentir aun peor. ─Pero, en fin, tratare de enviarte pastel.

─ No creo que sea buena idea. ─ambas rieron. ─ Por cierto, me dijeron que tu regalo ya está en Japón.

─ ¿Me enviaste un regalo? ─preguntó la castaña.

─Sip; lo hice yo mismo.

─Oh Sora…; sé lo ocupada que has estado con tus tareas y trabajo de medio tiempo. ¿De dónde sacaste el tiempo para hacérmelo? ─preguntó la castaña. Ese Instituto en el que estaba Sora era conocido por ser uno de los más prestigiosos, pero también exigentes del mundo, y agregando el hecho de que Sora trabajaba medio tiempo en la tienda del Instituto, no entendía cómo pudo tomarse el tiempo de hacer un regalo para ella.

─Yo siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos. ─ respondió. ─Según el servicio de entrega, tu regalo debería llegar a tus manos a las 6:16 p.m. ─Mimi revisó su reloj.

─Eso es justo ahora. ─ Como si escucharan sus pensamientos, alguien tocó a su puerta. ─Vuelvo en breve. ─La castaña se dirigió a la puerta y, para su sorpresa…

─ ¿Usted es Mimi Tachikawa? ─ella asintió. ─Tengo un paquete para usted; firme aquí. ─ y así lo hizo. El hombre le extendió el paquete. ─Aquí tiene.

─Gracias. ─dijo para luego cerrar la puerta y volver hacia su laptop donde su amiga la esperaba. ─Siempre supe que tenías algún tipo de poder sobrenatural. ─ella sonrió.

─Para nada; la empresa dice que su tiempo de entrega es de una semana, así que lo envié una semana antes para que llegara justo hoy. ─respondió. ─ ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo! ─ Sora no tuvo que decírselo dos veces. La castaña abrió el paquete como si su vida dependiese de ello. Quedó boquiabierta.

─Sora… es precioso…─frente a ella, se vislumbraba un hermoso vestido, verde lima, que de seguro le quedaba por las rodillas, ceñido hasta la cintura y holgado en el resto.

─ ¿De verdad te gusta?

─ ¡Por supuesto! ─ respondió. El vestido era una preciosura, y, además, estaba tan bien hecho: las costuras, los cortes, la simetría…Realmente su amiga tenía un don. ─Muchísimas gracias.

─Me alegro que te haya gustado. ─respondió. ─ Espero que te diviertas, amiga.

─ Mañana la pasaré con los chicos; hoy es viernes y el único que puede venir es Yamato.

─ ¿Y eso te enoja? ─preguntó enarcando una ceja. Conociendo a esos dos, el rubio y su mejor amiga no dormirían nada esa noche.

─Claro que no. ─admitió sin ningún pudor.

─Eres incorregible, amiga.

Ambas rieron.

* * *

Taichi contaba los días con ansiedad, no solo para que llegaran sus tan ansiadas vacaciones de invierno, también para que Sora viniese de visita. Estaba desesperado…Verla de vez en cuando a través de una pantalla, lo ayudaba bastante, pero no era suficiente. La extrañaba más de lo que podía soportar. Sus salidas, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus sesiones de pasión…se estaba volviendo loco.

_**Taichi Yagami**_

"_¿Puedo llamarte?"_

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

_**Sora Takenouchi**_

_Puedes llamar a través del chat de la aplicación del teléfono; no nos podremos ver porque mi laptop está actualizando el software._

Era mejor que nada…Sin perder tiempo, la llamó. Menos mal que lo que requería para llamar, era una conexión de internet porque si no…sus padres lo matarían cuando vieran la factura de su teléfono.

─_Hola, mi Cielo._

─_Hola, mi amor, ¿en qué estás?_

─_Acabo de terminar un proyecto para mañana y pensé en escribirte; estoy solo en casa y estoy aburrido. _

─_Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Tai. Realmente te estás esforzando_

─_Gracias, mi Cielo. Estoy dando lo mejor de mí. De verdad, me gusta mi carrera._

─_Me alegro…_

─ _¿Qué tal todo allá?_

─_Ya terminé una de mis clases; ya solo resta esperar que me publiquen la calificación. Y de las otras, estoy realizando los proyectos finales y estudiando para los finales._

─ _¿Y el trabajo?_

─_Muy bien; no me puedo quejar._

─_Yo sí me quejo; ese uniforme no me gusta. ─ el uniforme laboral de la pelirroja consistía en una sencilla blusa celeste de manga larga, con el logotipo de la tienda y una falda jean que Taichi consideraba muy inapropiada porque era ceñida y, en conjunto con la blusa, delineaba la perfecta figura de su novia, sin contar que resaltaba su busto y mostraba sus perfectas piernas. _

─ _¿Por qué? Muchos chicos me han dicho que me queda bien._ ─_Taichi frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada_. ─_Oh vamos, Taichi; no hay razón para estar celoso. ─dijo. ─Eres el único que puede apreciar lo que el uniforme cubre; es más, cuando nos veamos en persona y podamos tener algo de intimidad, me lo pondré para que tú mismo puedas quitármelo._

_El castaño sintió calor recorrerlo por completo. Él había visto fotos de ella usándolo y le quedaba bien. El uniforme no le agradaba cuando otros hombres se quedaban embobados viéndola, pero si era exclusivamente para él…era otra historia._

─_Oye, Sora─ comenzó a decir; no sabía por qué le apenaba hablar de eso con ella─…te extraño._

─_Yo también te extraño, Tai._

─_En especial…eso._

─ _¿Eso?_

─_Sí…eso._

El hecho de que se quedara callada, le confirmó que había entendido a lo que se refería y podría apostar que todos los colores se le subieron al rostro.

─_Yo también, pero…es imposible estando tan lejos. _

Ellos dos podían ser considerados como una pareja muy… activa en ese ámbito y los meses que llevaban separados, debían estar causando estragos en ambos.

─_Yo estaba pensando en que…podríamos intentarlo…por aquí. _─comentó─ _Por teléfono…_

Sabía que su propuesta era demasiado, tomando en cuenta lo recatada que era su novia, pero ya no aguantaba más. La necesitaba de alguna forma, pero sabía que la posibilidad de escuchar un "no" por parte de la pelirroja era muy alta.

─ _¿Cómo…funciona de ese modo?_ ─Tai casi grita de la emoción al escucharla.

─_Solo dejémonos llevar_…─respondió. Se dejó caer en su cama y dejó que su imaginación volase.

* * *

Ella nunca hubiese accedido a una cosa semejante, pero lo extrañaba demasiado como para decir que no y agradecía a todo lo bueno por haber accedido.

─ _Eso fue…grandioso, mi Cielo_. ─escuchó a Tai del otro lado de la línea. ─_Realmente necesito verte._

─_Lo sé_…─respondió ella. ─ _Pronto iré de visita…y podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido._ ─lo escuchó gruñir del otro lado de la línea. ─_Te amo, Taichi_.

─_Yo también te amo, mi Cielo._

Cuando la llamada terminó, Sora quedó pensativa. La distancia parecía no afectar su relación, pero no podía cantar victoria tan fácilmente. A penas empezaba su carrera y vendrían muchas más dificultades de las que quisiese admitir, pero quería creer que ellos podían superar cualquier cosa.

Recuperada de su pequeño encuentro íntimo (y muy placentero) con su novio, volvió a sus deberes.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

**Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs; el apoyo es una motivación más para escribir.**

**En otras noticias, como conmemoración al 1ro de agosto, (que ya sé que pasó, pero se me hizo imposible actualizar en ese día como quería), he actualizado todas las historias de Digimon y publicado dos nuevas. Estas historias son:**

_**Pequeño Angel (Taiora. Rated T)**_

_**No importa qué (Taiora, Rated T)**_

_**Broken (Taiora. Rated M (por temática fuerte))**_

_**Indeleble (Mimato. Rated T, próximamente M)**_

_**¡Como odio el amor! (Rated T. Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Kenyako)**_

_**Historias en el tiempo (rated M, pero con historias de diferentes ratings Fic (casi todos sin relación entre ellos) de parejas de Digimon 01 y 02**_**.)**

**Sin más nada que decir, ****y recordando al heroico Wizardmon, me despido por ahora.**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


End file.
